Episode 7695 (15th December 2016)
Plot David receives a delivery of 100 mini Christmas trees. Leyla feels awful as she watches David blame Frank for the mistake. but Frank immediately begins to try to flog the trees. Rhona and Paddy have received their decrees nisi and Rhona insists he's too good of a man to stay single for long. Lisa tells Zak that Belle needs a new laptop for college, and asks to go halves. Zak explains he's not sure as he has a lot of the expenses with moving. Rebecca asks for Robert's help in and offers him 2% of the value of a contract. He agrees. Aaron feels jealous to witness them together. Zak and Joanie return from visiting a property. Joanie hopes to use to money Zak got from Moira as a deposit, but Zak explains he's going to use it for a laptop for Belle, and he didn't really like the flat anyway. A woman named Lydia appears in the Veterinary Surgery with her depressed parrot Steve. Paddy asks Lydia out for a drink and keen Lydia agrees. David struggles to return the trees. Tracy tells Leyla that she could easily of changed the order. Aaron breaks into Home Farm via a window. Rebecca and Robert return from their meeting with their bribe not having gone down well, but Robert is confident things will work out. Aaron searches through all the drawers at Home Farm and jimmys a locked drawer open. Tracy tells Carly that she thinks Leyla tampered with the order to stitch Frank up so Frank would leave. Carly reminds Tracy that she also tried to stitch Frank up not so long ago. Tracy is adamant Leyla shouldn't even be living at Farrers Barn. Diane and Doug discuss Ashley's violence. Doug questions how long it will be until Ashley hurts one of his children, unaware Arthur can hear them talking. Aaron panics when he hears Rebecca returning home and heads for a door but it's locked. Rebecca is frightened at the noise. Lydia turns up in The Woolpack and brags to Chas and Eric about her date with Paddy. Paddy arrives and Eric tells him Lydia runs a bereavement group and is deranged. Rebecca arms herself with a candlestick and heads into the office. She finds the office empty, but the door is open and money missing from a drawer. Arthur is off with Ashley when he returns home and quizzes Laurel on what happened to her lip. He reveals he overheard Diane and Doug in the café and worries Ashley will hurt someone. Lydia bores Paddy by going on about her parrot. He's less than enthused when Lydia suggests a trip to a lawnmower museum. Zak informs Joanie that he gave Lisa the money for Belle's laptop. Joanie insists they'll soon find a flat they both like. Chas tells Aaron she thinks he should move out. Aaron states he's working on it and the mother and son hug. Rebecca turns up at The Woolpack and demands Aaron give her the money back. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lydia - Karen Blick *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *David's Shop - Exterior *Church Lane *Main Street *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Wishing Well Cottage - Barn and yard *The Woolpack - Backroom, corridor and public bar *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Dining room, living room and office *Hotten Road *Café Main Street - Interior *Dale Head - Front garden Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes